Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a vehicle visual recognition device that projects an image.
Related Art
The specification of Chinese Utility Model Registration No. 202382141 describes a graphic projection lamp in which a film of graphics is provided inside a lamp outer casing, and a diagram on the film is projected outside the lamp outer casing.